power rangers ancients clone sarga part 1
by dhipperson19
Summary: Toby and Daniel are puzzled when Emma goes on a date and the ancient rangers meet their clones who have evil versions of their powers.


Daxter is a classmate of Daniel Toby and Emma. He was Toby's friend but due to one summer when Toby went away Daxter changed and Toby met Daniel. When the ancient rangers turned up Daxter stalked them and put his life in danger trying to join the rangers.

When they wouldn't let him join he joined forces with the bad guy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or pleases that exist in Power Rangers or Power Rangers it's self.

* * *

Power ranger's ancients

Clone saga part 1

A pyramid in Egypt

On a screen, the bad guy is watching a video clip of Toby powering down and then talking to Daniel and Emma.

Bad guy: Daxter!

Daxter: yes master.

Bad guy: these teenagers what do you know about them.

Daxter: they go to my school their annoying group of busy body's.

Bad guy: well I believe their power rangers.

Daxter: you must be mad.

Bad guy: you blind insect. They are the power rangers look one minuet their wearing watches the next their watches have changed in to some sort of device.

Daxter: well they are power rangers.

Bad guy: I want you to get their hair and skin samples.

Daxter: why, that's gross.

Bad guy: just do as I say human.

He points his weapon at Daxter.

Daxter: yes sir

Angle grove Juice bar

Toby: well?

Daniel: well what?

Emma: I'm not telling.

Daniel: what?

Toby: she went on a date.

Daniel: what!

Emma: I went on a date.

Daniel: you never date.

Toby: well she has.

Daniel: what's his name?

Emma: I'm not telling.

Toby: is it a he?

Daniel hits Toby on the back.

Daniel: you, kids show remember.

Toby: oh sorry.

Emma: just leave it OK.

Daniel: ok.

Toby: not ok, I want to know did you kiss him did you…….

Daniel: Toby!

Toby: sorry.

Emma: why do you care so much anyway you jealous.

Toby: no way, why would you think that, definitely no. I just what to know is he a security risk is he going to find out were you know power rangers (whispered).

Daniel: that's right if he gets to close he could get in to trouble I mean in harms way trouble.

Emma: it was one date I'm not sure weather I will see him again.

Toby: look out here come Daxter.

Toby: hay Daxter you still looking for those horrid power rangers (sarcasm).

Toby walks over towards his direction.

Daxter: no!

Toby: ok.

Toby walks off and Daxter follows.

Suddenly Toby feels a sharp pull on his hair and looks around.

Toby: Daxter you freak what you do that for.

Daxter: just a sample to see if you are compatible with any of the power rangers.

Toby: what?

Daxter: you're the 8 person I've token a hair sample from.

Toby: walks off and back in to the juice bar.

Daniel: Toby what's wrong?

Toby: I think Daxter's figured out that I'm a power ranger.

Daniel: how?

Toby: he just took a piece of my hair and said that it was to see if it matched any of the power rangers.

Daniel: don't worry he cant do much with a hair sample as we don't leave any DNA when morphed.

At Emma's house Daxter is braking in.

Daxter: where is it, ah there it is.

Daxter picks up Emma's comb.

Daxter: perfect, two down one to go.

The command centre

Alpha: what's a date?

Toby: a date is when two people get together in the interest of getting to know one another more intimately.

Daniel: don't say any thing more I don't need to have to fix alpha as well as keeping the systems up and running.

Emma: any news on what that guy is up to.

Toby: which guy the creepy cloak dude or Daxter?

Daniel: I just had a bad thought what if Daxter's newly found hate tread for us not letting him join lead him to the hands of are mysterious cloaked ancient.

The pyramid 

Daxter: I have two of the ranger's hair samples my lord but the red ranger is no where to be seen.

Bad guy: do not worry the yellow ranger and blue ranger will do nicely for now.

They walk in to another room where there is all types of machinery mixed with magic.

Bad guy: now I will use the hair of the rangers to clone them and I will have the first steps to creating my own power rangers.

He then puts the hair in to the machine and turns it on.

Bad guy: watch carefully Daxter as I am one step closer to obtain the ancient ranger powers.

Out of the machine come the exact copies of Toby and Emma.

Bad guy: perfect they seem completely normal. Now go to angle grove and get the hair of the red ranger.

Clone Toby: no problem boss.

Angle grove juice bar 

The clones of Toby and Emma walk in to the juice bar and head towards a table.

Jasper comes over to them to take their order.

Jasper: hay you to what can I get you? (In Jamaican English)

Emma: where is Daniel?

Jasper: haven't seen him. Oh hang on there he is. (In Jamaican English)

The clones walk over to Daniel.

Daniel: hay you two, I thought you went home.

Clone Toby: well we thought we come here and hang out.

Clone Emma: oh you've got something in your hair.

Clone Emma pulls out one hair.

Daniel: aaooow, what was that?

Clone Emma: it was just a piece of fluff.

Clone Toby: we better go home.

Daniel: ok see you later.

The pyramid 

Bad guy: yes the last piece of the puzzle.

He puts the hair in the machine and a clone of Daniel steps out.

Bad guy: how do you feel?

Clone Daniel: …………

Clone Toby: well he seems to be broken.

Clone Emma: is he supposes to be are leader.

Bad guy: what is your name?

Clone Daniel: my name is Daniel Hart.

Angle Grove River. 

The clones arrive and begin to cause havoc

The ranger's teleport in from the command centre.

They run towards the trouble.

Daniel: what's going on here?

The clones turn around.

Emma: oh my!

Toby clone: well if it isn't are carbon copy's

Daniel: who are you?

Daniel clone: we are you.

Emma clone: except were stronger and better looking than you.

Toby: if you're me then what am I thinking?

Toby and Toby clone: knock knock, who's there.

Daniel: if you are me then you wouldn't have attacked those people.

Daniel clone: we got your attention and we want your ancient ranger powers.

Daniel: you know that I wouldn't give them up without a fight.

Daniel clone: I know that's why are master gave us these.

The clones use similar morphers to morph in to the dark ancient rangers.

Toby: am I seeing what I think I'm seeing.

Daniel clone: these may look like your powers but their actually completely different because we can do this.

The Daniel clone puts his hands out t wards Daniel and fire shots out of his hands.

Toby: watch out!

Daniel: that was new.

Toby: I think is time to kick are butts.

Daniel: ok but don't fight yourself.

Emma: why?

Daniel: trust me.

Toby: it's morphin time!

The rangers fight the clones but soon they star to fight their duplicates.

Daniel clone: look whose being a mummy's boy coming here and being a good ranger.

Daniel: what would you want to do follow in dad's foot steps and become a palaeontologist. You wouldn't want to do that would you?

Daniel clone: no I wouldn't. He then hits Daniel in the face with his elbow.

Toby and Emma have been captured by their clones.

Daniel clone: hold them steady.

Clone Daniel then pulls out his dark dragon saber and holds it over his head.

But be for he can swing it at Toby and Emma, Daniel summons his most powerful attack the ancient dragon strike which emits a powerful energy beam shaped like a dragon directly at the enemy but cause the users powers to become temporally disabled.

It sends Daniel's clone flying.

Toby: what was that?

Daniel: a powerful attack that has now rendered my powers useless for the moment.

Over where Daniel's clone landed.

Toby clone: oh my dude you don't look so good.

Daniel clone: what?

His helmet has been broken and has scared his face.

Emma clone: we better get back to the hide out.

Daniel clone: good idea.

The clone exit to the hide out and the rangers head back to the command centre.

The command centre

Alpha: aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!

Toby: you don't look so good.

Emma: you should rest.

Daniel: ok but as soon as they return I'm going after them.

The pyramid 

Bad guy: why did you fail me?

Daniel clone: we did not fail, we just didn't finish them but we do now know that the red rangers powers are disabled after using that attack and we will be ready for him next time.

Bad guy: you better be or I'll just have Daxter clone me another one of you.

In private

Toby clone: are we just going to take that from him?

Daniel clone: no he will be the second to die by my hands after I get rid of my other.

Emma: we better be careful when taking this road if not we could get killed.

Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
